Harry Potter and the Goblin King
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Jareth was friends with James before the death of the Potters, so he adopts Harry Potter. Harry winds up loving his new "father", but little does the boy wizard know Jareth has big plans for him whether he likes them or not.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Goblin King

Ch.1-It All Begins

Throughout his life, James Potter liked and trusted one Slytherin. Jareth the Goblin King was a close friend of James, his wife Lilly, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

Jareth was there the day Harry Potter was born. James made Sirius the godfather. The Goblin King took no offense, for he knew one day Harry would be closer to him than anybody.

"Lilly!"James shouted. "I'll try to fight him off!"

"Please not Harry!"Lilly begged once her husband had been killed.

"Stand aside foolish girl," Voldemort hissed.

Meanwhile Sirius and Jareth had run into their own trouble.

"Jareth!" Sirius said. "Either Peter or Remus has accused me of being the guilty party! Please…..take Harry! I'm his godfather, and he needs to be loved. I wish the goblins would come and take him away right now!"  
"With pleasure,"Jareth said. "I had planned this ahead of time." He tuck Harry in his arms and appeared in the Goblin castle. A young boy stepped out of the throne room holding a young goblin.

"Put it down Dominic,"Jareth ordered.

"But ….."Dominic sighed "I can't. He needs me."  
"Needs you what?"

"Needs me, because his parents are dead,Father."Dominic said.

"Oh…so does he!"Jareth said.

"Harry Potter? You actually have him!"Dominic said a little concerned.

"Yes Dominic,"Jareth said. "He needs us. Be his older brother and I'll be an excellent father to him."

"Yes Father,"Dominic said taking Harry from Jareth's arms.

Authors note-

Me-Jareth is very excited to have Harry as his son. Anyone wonder why?  
Jareth-I love children. It's as simple as that!  
Me-Yeah sure it is!

Sirius-Well he's our friend, so he wouldn't betray us.

Me-Tell that to Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius-Pardon?  
Me-Never mind…you'll know soon enough


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Jareth and Dominic Learn The Joys Of Parenting

Harry's crying woke Jareth up in the middle of the night.  
"I've got it,"Dominic yawned picking up the little boy and feeding him a goblin formula.

"Thank you!"Jareth said yawning and falling back asleep. Jareth's "duties" kept him busy most of the day, but luckily Dominic loved Harry very much and took care of him. Every night Jareth would put Harry on his lap, and kiss his forehead. Then he'd rock the baby in his arms and sing him a lullaby until he feel asleep. Then he'd let the boy sleep in his lap until he started to grow weary, put him in the cradle in Dominic's room ,and slowly walk away. This moved even Dominic who doubted Jareth's affections for the child. Dominic lay down and kissed Harry's head.

"Goodnight Harry,"Dominic said. "Maybe things will work out for you after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3- Dominic Tells the Story of The Three Brothers

"Dominic!"Harry said jumping on his brother's lap. "It's my story time!"

"Oh yes so it is!"Dominic said. "What do you want to hear little buddy? Oh you do like Ramona books!"  
"No I want a true-to-life story like Alice in Wonderland!"Harry said. Dominic

smiled. His brother always wanted to the real details about life. A story about everyday muggles who fight with their sisters and play with dogs might be alright for those children, but not for Harry.

"Very well. This is a true story!"Dominic said.

" Good!"Harry said hugging his brother's neck.

"All wizards should know this one,"Dominic said. "If it's too scary, tell me to stop,"

"Nothing scares me!"Harry said.

"Ok then!"Dominic said. "There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and to dangerous to swim across. However these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."Dominic stopped worrying that he maybe had made a mistake reading this story.

"More Dominic,"Harry begged.

"And death spoke to them. He was angry that had been cheated out of three new victims ,for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."  
"Dominic!"Harry said. "Let's try this ourselves!"

"I don't think so Harry,"Dominic said to the little boy.

"So the oldest brother who was a combative man asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of wizard who conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the older the second brother who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead."

"If I ever get it, I'll get Jim Henson for you Dominic!"Harry said.

"Thank you Harry,"Dominic said "And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he'd like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest , and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from place to place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly, handed overs his own Cloak of Invisiblity."

"I could sneak to the North Pole and see my presents ahead of time!"

"I don't think so Harry,"Dominic said. "That's a one way ticket to the naughty list if you ask me."Dominic knew Santa personally, and knew nobody should ever try to sneak in…unless for Mrs. Claus' birthday.

"Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking wwiith wonder of the adventure they had had , and admiring Death's gifts. In due core the brothers separated, each for his own destination."  
"Don't separate from me ever! I always want to sit on your lap and have you read to me,"Harry begged.

"No Harry I don't plan on leaving you,"Dominic said "The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel."

"What's that?"he asked.

"A quarrel is an argument. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and for good measure slit the oldest brother's so Death took the first brother for his own."  
"Maybe if he decided to play with his little brother he'd still be alive,"Harry said. "It works for you."

"Harry leaving your brother's different when..oh never mind you're right. He's a terrible brother, and deserved it."

"Yes,"Harry said."Now what about the other two? Does the wolf eat them?"

"No those are pigs,"Dominic said. "Meanwhile the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry,before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold and separated from him from a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless loning, killed himself so as truly to join her."

"Kills himself for a girl, but doesn't stay with his brother! Why do these three hate each other!"Harry said. "Brothers can love each other!" Dominic nodded kissing Harry's forehead to prove his point.

"See writer?"Harry said.

"I don' t think Beedle the Bard is reading this story Harry,"Dominic said. "We're stuck with Harry Potter fans and Jim Henson fans. You're all wonderful though"

"Yeah you're the reason we have 4th wall jokes,"Harry said.

"And so Death took the Second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibilty and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly and equals, they departed this life."  
"Great story!"Harry said hugging Dominic. Dominic returned the hug.

"I'm glad you liked it,"Dominic said. "I told you it, because you're a smart child and I want you to know intelligence is more important than brawn. The third brother could have chosen the wand, but was too clever to do so"

"Oh!"Harry said. Dominic gently lifted the three year old off his lap, and put him down .

"It's a lovely day,"he said to Harry. "Why don't we go play hide-and-seek with Hoggle and Ludo." Harry agreed to this, jumping on Dominic's back for a piggyback ride Jareth grinned both of his boys loved each other and neither one would ever thinking of leaving the Labyrinth for long.


End file.
